Problemas de Amor
by Vita-chan
Summary: La fascinación de cierto chico por el tenis ha hecho que su pareja se enojara con él. Ahora tiene que reconquistarla cosa que no será nada fácil. RyoxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Problemas de Amor

Capitulo 1: la discusión

Plaft! Se había escuchado en el parque el sonido de una mano impactar contra un rostro.

Unos hermosos ojos marrones derramaban una única lágrima que corría por su hermoso rostro mientras miraban sin entender, llenos de furia y tristeza a la persona causante de tal sufrimiento.

Unos ojos negros con tonalidades doradas que denotaban remordimiento, tristeza y desentendimiento miraban a los acusadores ojos marrones que estando bajo su mirada lo hacía sentir diminuto.

Todavía ninguno de los dos podía entender lo que acababa de suceder. Todo estaba bien hace tan solo un momento, pero entonces, ¿que había sucedido?

FLASH BACK

El partido había terminado y el marcador marcaba 4/2, había sido una humillante derrota.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido, simplemente había perdido.

Tezuka le había advertido que esto sucedería, que se estaba confiando demasiado, que se creía la gran cosa. No le había creído, pero el resultado era más que obvio.

Había perdido por confiarse, mada mada dame (aun me falta mucho). ¿Por que? por que había empezado a crear su propio estilo de juego, cada vez se parecía menos al estilo de su padre, era capitán del equipo de tenis, había ganado muchos torneos, incluyendo dos internacionales y había creado un equipo de la nada porque todos los integrantes se habían graduado. El y solo el, había llevado ese equipo a SU equipo a la victoria. Y además, la tenía a Ella.

Con todas esas cosas, ¿quien no se confía?

Había salido a caminar, para despejar la mente cuando apareció la persona que más le apoyaba y que más quería:

Sakuno: Ryoma te encuentras bien.

Ryoma: MMMMMMMMMMM.

Sakuno: Ryoma, yo ………….

Ryoma: Cállate.

Sakuno: pe...pero...Ry...

Ryoma: Acaso no te dije que te callaras.

Sakuno: ¿que?

Ryoma: Eres un fastidio, ¿lo sabías?

Sakuno: (¿que? acaso ... acaso esto esta pasando, no puede ser, no puede estar pasando, por favor que esto no este pasando)

Ryoma: Ya lárgate, acaso no ves que quiero estar solo.

Sakuno: (¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?)

Ryoma: LÁRGATE YA IMBÉCIL!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento. No sé que me pasó, en serio, no lo sé, en verdad que no lo se dijo el chico de ojos negros con reflejos dorados.

¿No lo sabes? Lo que te sucede es que estas obsesionado con el tenis, eso es lo que te sucede. Es en lo único que piensas, lo único que amas dijo la chica de ajos marrones.

No, si yo te amo, en verdad te amo dijo Ryoma obviamente desesperado.

No, no es así dijo Sakuno moviendo la cabeza negativamente tu no me amas, tu solo te amas a ti mismo y a tu tenis, no me mires así, no me lo niegues, tu sabes que es así.

No te equivocas, te amo, me escuchas, te amo, te…

Ya cállate, ya deja de decir palabras vacías, deja de mentir, de mentirte. Seque amas el tenis, y no te culpo por amarlo, yo también llegue a hacerlo. Pero lo tuyo pasa los límites, te pasas más tiempo en las canchas o con tu equipo que con migo dijo acusadoramente la chica de ojos marrones.

Es que es época de torneo, tengo que ocuparme de mi equipo, ya pasare más tiempo con tigo cuando se…

Siempre es lo mismo, siempre es época de torneo, y si no es eso, al equipo le falta entrenamiento, entrenas al club de tenis ahora que mi abuela se retiró, te quedas hasta tarde, te juntas con tus amigos de secundaria p….

Acaso vas a culparme por juntarme con mis amigos dijo Ryoma cortándola.

Tu mismo lo dijiste, ellos son TUS AMIGOS, Ryoma, pero yo soy TU NOVIA y te pasas más tiempo con tus amigos, o en el colegio que con migo.

---------------

Cada vez que planeo para hacer algo, tener una velada romántica, y hasta yo que se, pasar la noche, siempre surge algo, siempre dijo acusadoramente.

Eso no es tan así, sabes que yo…

¿Que no es tan así? la última vez que tuvimos una cita fue hace cinco meses. Sabes Ryoma, yo la verdad es que te estimo, pero no puedo seguir así dijo apartando la mirada.

¿Que, acaso tu, tu me estas cortando? dijo Ryoma de lo mas confundido.

Si lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Es que no puedo, me haces sentir mal, sola, peor de cómo me sentía antes de saber lo que sentías hacia mi, antes de ser tu novia. Antes pensaba que tal vez tenía una posibilidad de que me notaras, ahora siento de que estoy a punto de perder esa oportunidad todo el tiempo, siento que te escurres de mis manos como si fueras agua. Te amo Ryoma, pero lo nuestro no puede seguir así Sakuno había dicho todo esto con la mirada apartada pero al decir las ultimas palabras sus ojos se habían posado en los de Ryoma.

¿Como hago para convencerte de lo mucho que te amo, como?dijo Ryoma viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Demuéstrame que me amas, que me amas mas que al tenis, y tal vez, solo tal vez, vuelva a estar contigo dijo Sakuno dándose la vuelta y marchándose del lugar.

Ryoma entonces, se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

Demostrarle lo mucho que la amo dijo Ryoma, con la mirada perdida.

Asi que, la pareja feliz rompió, ¿eh, por fin mi turno ha llegado dijo alguien que había presenciado toda la escena desde detrás de los árboles.


	2. El hombre detras de las sombras

Hola bueno, este es mi segundo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza es que me entretube haciendo el resto de los capítulos ( ya voy por el 8 de 9, creo), y además todabia estoy probando la pag ( el inglés y yo no nos llevamos bien). El viernes queviene creo que subiré eltercer capítulo, como un regalo de navidad D.

Bueno las dejo, gracias por las Rewies, chao.

* * *

Capitulo 2: el hombre detrás de las sombras 

Con que ahí estabas Tákato, te he estado buscando por todos lados dijo un chico de 1, 86, ojos celestes y fríos, pelo negro y de mandíbula un poco cuadrada a uno de 1,80, pelo rojo y ojos color avellana.

El primero se llamaba Alex Wells, era norteamericano y se había mudado a Japón hace ya tres años por el trabajo de su padre. Tenía 18 años de edad, era reservado, inteligente y muy galante con las chicas. Era titular del equipo de tenis de Yamabuchi siendo un excelente jugador.

El segundo, Tákato Miroku, tenía 17 años, solía tomarse las cosas a la ligera menos cuando algo le importaba de sobremanera, en tales casos se concentraba en ello y no paraba hasta cumplir con sus objetivos. Era alegre, simpático, aunque un poco arrogante, y le gustaba ir de frente trayéndole esto varias veces problemas. Tákato también era tenista y jugaba dobles junto con Alex.

¡Ah, eres tu, Alex!- dijo Tákato volteando para verlo.

¿Puedo saber que es lo que estabas haciendo en este lugar, Tákato? dijo Alex. Simplemente estaba viendo el rompimiento de la parejita del año dijo Tákato con un brillo en los ojos.

¿A la pareja del año? dijo Alex de lo más confundido.

Si la pareja del año, el creído de Echizen, y la hermosa y talentosa capitana del equipo femenino de Seigaku, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

¡Ah, ya veo! Pero¿Por qué razón pareces tan interesado? dijo Alex obviamente en la luna.

¿Por qué¿Me preguntas por que? Viejo, eres excelente para el tenis pero sobre la vida eres un desastre. Sakuno Ryuzaki, es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, es como una muñeca de porcelana de lo frágil que parece, sus ojos marrones son tan hermosos y profundos que cuando te ven te hechizan por completo, tiene un excelente y proporcionado cuerpo de 1,78, ese cabello marrón sedoso¡hay viejo, creo que estoy enamorado! dijo Tákato lanzando un gran suspiro.

Si, ya veo dijo Alex con una gota al estilo anime.

Además es una excelente tenista, es cordial, simpática, inteligente, se preocupa por las personas Tákato siguió agregando cosas a la lista mientras que con Alex salía de su escondite ¿Sabes Alex? Sakuno se merece algo mejor que a ese estúpido y creído de su ex novio Echizen, y yo se lo voy a dar dijo Tákato diciendo estas ultimas palabras casi gritando.

Hay amigo, estas hasta las manos con la hermosa de Sakuno, pero no te será tan fácil ya que como tu seguramente hay muchos otros chicos en busca de ganarse su corazón dijo Alex con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Si lo se, lo se, pero ya lo verás Al, yo seré el que me quede con su corazón al final de la guerra dijo Tákato alejándose del lugar dejando a Alex a tras.

Yo no estaría tan seguro de ser tu, por que yo no pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente y dicho esto corrió para alcanzar a su "amigo".


	3. La voz se corre

Bueno, ak estoy de vuelta, con est 3º kpd regalo para navidad, q msalío tan corto como el 2º,el fic ya lo termin pero voy a actualizar recien elviernes q viene oel otro, depende d las gans q tenga.

Gracias por las reviews.

Espero q les gust est 3 kp,

¡Feliz navidad a todos, y dejan reviews d regalo!JIJII

* * *

Capítulo 3: la voz se corre

Era obvio que tarde o temprano cortaría contigo dijo un chico de pelo negro en punta y ojos violetas.

¿A que te refieres, Momoshiro? dijo un poco disgustado el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

Eso, a que era obvio que tarde o temprano cortaría contigo. Pero debo confesar que duró más de lo que yo pensaba. Ya van 2 años ¿no? dijo el pelinegro y dime Momo ¿quieres Ryoma, sabes que no me gusta que me digan Momoshiro dijo esto último con un dejo de molestia y enfado en su voz.

Como quieras, pero dime ¿Por qué te sorprendes que haya durado 2 años? dijo Ryoma.

¿Por que? Ryoma, eres un desastre como novio dijo Momo un poco molesto por el despistado de su amigo.

¡Oye! dijo Ryoma ofendido.

¿Oye, que Ryoma? Debes confesar que eres desastroso como novio. Te interesas más por el tenis de lo que te interesas por tu novia, hasta parece que tu verdadera novia fuera el tenis dijo Momo.

MMM, ella dijo algo parecido dijo Ryoma mirando para otro lado.

Ves a lo que me refiero, Ryoma. Dime ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que saliste con ella? dijo Momo.

MMM, hace cinco meses dijo Ryoma apenado.

¿Hace cinco meses!Veamos cuando fue la última vez que le regalaste algo dijo Momo

Nunca dijo Ryoma en un murmullo.

¿Nunca¡Ryoma, eras mas desastroso de lo que pensaba, como puedes tener una novia como Sakuno, y no regalarle nada, ni salir!simplemente nada¡ dijo Momo poniéndose de pie de un salto con ganas de raquetear a su amigo.

Momo¿que puedo hacer para reconquistarla? dijo Ryoma.

Mmmm, veamos, regálale flores, unos chocolates, un osito de peluche dijo Momo.

Mmm, esta bien, ya veré lo que se me ocurre dijo Ryoma.

Apúrate, mira que detrás de ella deben de haber miles de chicos dijo Momo advirtiendo a su amigo.

Esta bien, ya voy¿te parece que le compre un ramo de flores? dijo Ryoma.

Me parece bien dijo Momo pero ¿eso no es lo único que le piensas comprar, verdad Ryoma?

Claro que no baka, es que es lo único que se me ocurre por el momento. Bueno, mejor me voy. Adiós Momo dijo Ryoma yéndose del lugar.

Adiós Ryoma, y suerte le grito Momo y diciendo para si agragóla necesitarás.

Eran las 7 de la tarde. Un chico caminaba por un parque con un gran ramo de flores en la mano esperando que eso fuera suficiente para demostrarle al amor de su vida lo mucho que la quería.

En eso ve que hay una gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor, en especial chicos que se dirigían hacia la misma dirección. Desconcertado se encaminó para averiguar el porque de tal comportamiento y llegó hasta lo que parecía el centro de atención de todos esos muchachos. En unos de los bancos que daban al lago, rodeada de gran cantidad de chicos, algunos con espectaculares regalos, había una hermosa chica de pelo marrón sedoso que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos marrones y un hermoso cuerpo. Parecía ser tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

¡Pero si es!dijo Ryoma tirando el ramo a la basura y yéndose del lugar lo más rápido posible.


	4. Los dos admiradores

Capítulo 4: los dos admiradores

Era increíble, en serio, Momo. Había gran cantidad de chicos pegados a ella como garrapatas, algunos con hermosos, caros y lujosos regalos y yo como un imbécil intentando competir con ellos con un estúpido ramo de flores-dijo un desesperado Ryoma.

Te dije que no sería fácil, que esto sucedería, que te prepararas ¿no?- dijo Momo.

Es que no puedo competir con ellos, no se como hacerlo- dijo Ryoma cada vez más desesperado.

Ryoma, Ryoma, tranquilízate ¿si, ella te dijo que te amaba ¿no? Ryoma¿te dijo que te amaba si o no?- dijo Momo empezando a desesperarse por la actitud de su amigo.

Si, me dijo que me amaba ¿y eso que?- dijo Ryoma

¿Cómo que y eso que? Ryoma es que acaso no te das cuenta, TE AMA, ella misma te lo dijo. Le importas solo tu no los chicos que la merodean- dijo Momo.

¿Te parece, ah es que Momo yo….

¿La amas Ryoma? -dijo Momo cortándolo.

Claro que si baka, sino por que razón estaría tan desesperado en reconquistarla- dijo Ryoma.

Entonces no te des por vencido Ryoma, si ella verdaderamente te ama, no el importará los otros chicos por regalo más caro lujoso o hermoso que reciba- dijo Momo apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo- Vamos Ochibí, fuerza, reconquista al amor de tu vida.

Lo haré, no perderé lo que más amo. Adiós y gracias Momo -dijo Ryoma saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Una chica que caminaba por una calle oscura y peligrosa se fijo la hora en su reloj, este marcaba las 22:30.

Es tarde, no me gusta este lugar -dijo apurando el paso- Y todo por abstraerme en mi entrenamiento.

La joven siguió caminando cada vez más apurada. Empezó a levantarse viento y a caer algunas gotas de lluvia.

Justo lo que me faltaba- dijo casi echándose a correr.

plaf, plaf, escucho detrás de ella.

Esas pisadas por algún motivo la ponían nerviosa.

Plaf, plaft las pisadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaban.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer cada vez con más intensidad hasta convertirse en una potente lluvia que de pronto dejo de mojarla. Al darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con un chico muy apuesto de 1,80, pelirrojo y con ojos color avellana.

¿Qué hace una hermosa chica como tu caminando sola a estas horas y por estos lugares?- dijo el chico.

Mmm, es que me entretuve haciendo algo -dijo la chica sonrojándose levemente por el cumplido y la cercanía del chico.

Entrenado ¿no?- la chica lo miró sorprendida- no me mires así, es que te vi mientras entrenabas Sakuno Ryuzaki.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Sakuno sorprendida y con ganas de echarse a correr.

No debería de sorprenderte que sepa tu nombre. Sakuno eres más popular de lo que crees-dijo el chico.

Ya se que soy popular, pero no sabía que tanto- dijo Sakuno mirando su interlocutor.

El alcance de tu popularidad puede verse con el despliegue de chicos con regalos que te ha estado siguiendo desde siempre y aun más desde que cortaste con Echizen- dijo el chico.

Jaja¿Oye, como sabes esas cosas y por que te interesan?- dijo Sakuno entre divertida y sorprendida.

Ahh, pues mira, es que...- dijo el muchacho llevándose una mano a la cabeza- la verdad es que, ahhh, mira ¿te acuerdas de un partido que tuvo el equipo de Seigaku contra un colegio llamado Yamabuchi hace ya casi 1 año?

Ahh, si me acuerdo¿pero eso que tiene que ver? -dijo Sakuno intrigada.

Es que, mmmm, es que en ese partido vi un ángel -dijo el muchacho mirando para otro lado.

¿Un ángel?- preguntó Sakuno sorprendida.

Si un ángel, era la chica más bella que había visto en mi vida- dijo el chico ruborizándose.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con migo? -dijo Sakuno aunque creía saber la respuesta.

Es que ese ángel eras Tu- si, no se había equivocado- Me enamoré de ti aquel día, y cuanto más se de ti, más me enamoro, y mas hermosa me pareces -dijo el chico mirándola de frente rojo como un tomate.

La verdad es que no se que decirte- dijo Sakuno incomoda mirando hacia otro lado.

No tienes que decir nada. No dejes que lo que acabo de decirte te cohíba¿si?. Mejor olvídalo, es que ya no soportaba más, tenía que decírtelo -dijo el muchacho con una hermosa sonrisa que cautivó por unos instantes a Sakuno- por cierto, obnubilado con tanta belleza me olvidé de presentarme, Mi nombre es Tákato Miroku.

Encantada de conocerte Tákato, y no me cohíbe lo que me dijiste mejor dicho me halaga -dijo Sakuno mirándolo a los ojos.

Jaja, oye¿que te parece si vamos a tomar algo por ahí? -dijo Tákato sonriendo.

Ahora no, tal vez otro día -dijo Sakuno también sonriendo.

Esta bien pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte a tu casa. No me perdonaría si llegara a pasarte algo y además creo que el paraguas puede serte útil- dijo Tákato.

Está bien acompáñame, pero mira que mi casa queda lejos¿eh?- dijo Sakuno que comenzó a caminar seguida de Tákato.

Eran las 23: 20. Habían llegado a su casa. Hacía unos minutos que había dejado de llover. Sakuno se despidió de Tákato no sin antes intercambiar direcciones de correo.

Subió a su cuarto, y encontró sobre la cama un hermoso ramo de margaritas (sus flores preferidas) del que cayó una tarjeta en la que se leía el siguiente poema:

_Por 1 beso de tu boca, 2 caricias te daría, 3 abrazos que demuestran, 4 veces mi alegría, y en la 5º sinfonía, de mi 6º pensamiento, 7 veces te diría, las 8 letras de un "te quiero", porque 9 veces por ti vivo y 10 veces por ti muero._

_Atentamente tu admirador secreto._

Sakuno, al terminar de leerla, se dejó caer sobre su cama quedándose a los minutos dormida sujetando todavía el ramo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

A unas cuadras de allí, en el cuarto de una casa, se encontraba un chico sentado en la baranda del balcón mirando con sus fríos ojos celestes hacia el horizonte.

Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo amor -dijo el muchacho entrando al cuarto y apagando la luz.


	5. La idea

Bueno, ak les dejo el 5to kap, espero que les guste, gracias x las reviews, si les parec corto disculpen pero tengan en cuenta q en realidad lo alargué ya que tan solo tenía dos hojas y si tardo en actualizar es x q estoy mejorando este fic o trabajando en otro que estoy haciendo.

Espero q les guste, feliz 2006 atrasado y ¡please dejen reviesws¿Si es q les gusta no?

By mejor me voy antes de que me manden una patada cybernetik

* * *

Capítulo 5: la idea

Ryoma se dio vuelta por enésima vez en la cama. Miro el reloj, eran las 7: 20 AM. Se levantó con desánimos, se vistió, luego fue hacia el baño donde se peinó y se lavó la cara, mas tarde desayunó y se dirigió a Seigaku.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su rompimiento con Sakuno y no había hecho nada para reconquistarla. Todas las ideas que se le ocurrían las descartaba de inmediato. Había pensado en miles de cosas, desde ramos de flores, chocolates, ositos de peluches, hasta en una serenata, pero nada de ello parecía ser lo suficientemente especial para ella. Absolutamente nada.

En realidad no había nada que se le comparase, pero entre todas las cosas tenia que haber una que reflejara lo especial que era y su amor hacia ella. Eso, sea lo que sea, tenía que ser especial, único, algo que solo él podía darle, pero hasta saber que era, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Más tarde, Ryoma se encontraba en su salón de clases durmiendo ya que no pudo hacerlo a la noche ya que su cabeza estaba ocupada con estos pensamientos, sin prestar atención a que el profesor estaba tomando lista:

Atobe

Presente

Amano

Presente

Miroku

Presente

Echizen!

Ryoma, psss. Ryoma- dijo Horio Ryoma que era su compañero de banco

Ah, si presente – dijo Ryoma despertándose

Echizen, usted se durmió en mi clase.

Técnicamente no había empezado a dictar clase profesor- dijo Ryoma

¿Pero como se atreve a faltarme el respeto de esa forma Echizen?

No le falté el respeto, tan solo dije que sus clases no habían empezado.

Echizen, valla a dirección. Y usted Horio acompañará Echizen, no creo que no vi su intento de despertar a su compañero.

Pero, pero señor….

Sin peros, además no querrá dejar a su amigo solo, verdad.

Te lo agradezco Ryoma.

Vamos los dos, a dirección.

¡Si!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la dirección.

Mientras en un salón cercano, Sakuno entablaba una conversación con su mejor amiga Tomoka:

Dime Sakuno¿Cómo han estado las cosas con Ryoma preguntó Tomoka.

Ahhh, mal, no ha hecho nada, temo que en verdad no me ame dijo Sakuno cabizbaja.

¿Sakuno acaso eres tonta o qué? dijo Tomoka levantando el tono de voz y poniéndose de pie lo que hizo que llamara la atención del resto del curso ¿ y ustedes que miran? Vuelvan a sus asuntos ¡quieren¿Cómo puedes decir que él no te ama, el echo que no te haya dado nada no significa que no te ame, tal vez está buscando algo especial para ti y todavía no lo encuentra.

Si tal vez dijo Sakuno con una leve sonrisa pero cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

Okay¿te parece que hablemos de ese chico con el que hablas por chat?

Tákato, con élme divierto mucho, es un muchacho muy alegre y seguro de si mismo, y es un buen tenista.

Segun me contaste la vez pasadasaliste dos veces ya con él ¿no?

Tan solo hemos salido dosveces yno ha sido nada formal, solo una reunión de amigos- dijo Sakuno, alegre de cambiar de tema.

Aja, por lo menos para ti ha sido una salida de amigos, pero no lo creo que lo fuera para él- dijo Tomoka.

No lo se, y si en todo caso es así esta mal interpretando las cosas, por que para mi solo es un amigo- dijo Sakuno tranquilamente.

Bueno, esta bien¿y el admirador secreto?- dijo Tomoka con ansias.

Los poemas que me manda son hermosos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y sentirme feliz cuando los leo, en verdad que son hermosos -dijo Sakuno sonrojándose levemente.

¿No te estarás enamorando de él no?- dijo Tomoka.

No ¿que estas diciendo¿Acaso tu no te sonrojarías si te mandaran poemas tan hermosos?- dijo Sakuno en tono de reproche.

Bueno, la verdad es que si -dijo Tomoka rascándose la cabeza en gesto apenado.

Tomoka, nunca cambias ¿no? -dijo Sakuno y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír dando por terminada la conversación.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma y Horio ya se encontraban en el despacho del director. Al entrar al despacho del directorlo pirmero que vieron fue el escritorio del director que estab de espaldas a la ventana, y la silla que este ocupaba estab en ese momento viendo hacia ella loque les hacía imposible verlo,a los costados del despacho habíados bibliotecas una a cada pared que llegaban hasta el techo, al escuchar que alguien entraba. el director dió vuelta su silla dejando ver a un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, pelo cano, barba cortada en forma de candado, ojos marrones y ceveros y un rostro algo arrugado. Al ver a los dos muchachos les pidió que tomaran aciento en dos sillas que estaban frentea suescritorio:

Valla, valla, miren lo que trajo el viento, al capitán del equipo de tenis y a uno de sus titulares. Aunque debo decir que no es extraño verlo a usted por aquí señor Echizen, ya es la décima vez en este año que viene aquí por haberse quedado dormido en mitad de la clase- dijo el director.

Técnicamente no había empezado director, el profesor solo había empezado a tomar lista, lo cual a mi entender no puede tomarse como clase.

Echizen, las clases empiezan en el mismo momento en que el profesor entra en el aula. Y además es una falta de respeto hacia el profesor que está intentando impartir clases y a los alumnos que quieres a diferencia de usted, aprender, señor Echizen. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Si, director.

Y en cuanto a usted Horio, me extraña, es la primera vez que usted se encuentra en esta situación.

Lo siento señor director, no volverá a ocurrir.

Eso espero. Y en cuento su castigo, tendrán dos horas de detención.

Pero señor, tenemos prácticas, y como capitán no puedo faltar.

Lo siento, deja a cargo al sub. capitán entonces.

Pero señor, el sub. capitán soy yo.

Pues entonces tendrán que suspender las practicas.

Pero- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sin peros, vallan a sus aulas. Yo me encargaré que el resto de los integrantes se entere que hoy no habrá prácticas por la indisciplina de su capitán y sub. Capitán.

Si director- dijo Horio dándose media vuelta y saliendo del salón.

Sigo pensando que técnicamente las clases no habían empezado- dijo Ryoma a punto de salir.

Echizen ya deja eso y ve a tu aula.

Eso es lo que estaba haciendo- dijo Ryoma saliendo del salón y se dirigió con Horio a su aula.

Al terminar las clases Ryoma y Horio fueron al salón de castigos. En él se enconcontrarón con que había cuatro chicos y dos chicas. Tres de los chicos se encontraban sentados adelante, hablando sobre chicas y autos y el cuarto estaba apartado en un rincón, mirando por la venta y las dos chicas se encontraban en el medio del salón charlando. Horio y Ryoma se sentaron en la otra punta del salón. A los pocos minutos llegó uno de los preceptores y dijo que no hicieran ruido, luego se sentó y comenzó a leer el periódico.

No es justo, a fin de cuentas tan solo quería ayudarte… Ryoma… TIERRA LLAMANDO A RYOMA.

¿Acaso no dije que no gritaran?

Si, lo siento, no volverá a suceder. Ryoma…

¿Que quieres?

¿Dime Ryoma que es lo que te sucede, acaso sigues pensado en ella?

No pude dormir de tanto pensar en ella y que hace para reconquistarla, y tampoco del deseo que tengo de sentir el sabor de sus labios.

Ah, bueno.

He pensado en todo, pero nada es lo suficientemente especial para ella.

Ryoma si ella te ama, no te pedirá algo especial, con que sea algo que viene de ti bastará.

Horio, como se nota que nunca has estado enamorado.

¡Oye! Claro que he estado enamorado, que me dices de Tomoka ¿eh¿Acaso no estuvimos de novios?

Si, pero si hubiera sido verdadero amor, hubieran podido volver a juntarse, a pesar del quilombo que te mandaste.

¡Oye!

En fin, Horio en verdad la amo, entiendes. La amo y no quiero perderla, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Para eso tienes que moverte y rápido, escuche que salió un par de veces con un chico muy apuesto y que está recibiendo cartas de un admirador secreto.

¿Qué? Horio es que no se que hacer, pero por nada del mundo voy a dejar que alguien se quede con lo que más amo.

Así se habla amigo.

¿Pero que hago?

Al rato el castigo terminó, Horio y el resto ya había salido del salón y Ryoma se disponía a salir cuando en ese momento se escucha por el altavoz la voz del director:

Chicos, como sabrán el aniversario del colegio será la semana que viene y hemos decidido hacer un baile en ocasión a este evento. En cuanto a lo referente al mismo encontrarán en la cartelera de anuncios la hora exacta después de haber dicho esto la voz del director dejó de escucharse dando lugar al festejo de los alumnos.

¡Que oportuno! Ya se lo que tengo que hacer dijo Ryoma mirando por la ventana y con una sonrisa en los labios y saliendo del salón.


	6. La reunión

Bueno, hola, ak estoy devuelta con el 6to kpi, espero q les guste y perdonen x la tardanza es q m había olvidado q solo había subido 5 kps, jeje, sory.

Bueno, las dejo para q lean este atrasado kp, esta semana subiré el 7 y anteúltimo kp y el 1ro subiré el último, jejeje, creo, depende de las ganas q tenga o las reviews q dejen, jeje.

Ahora si las dejo, by, y espero q les guste y q lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 6: La reunión

Al día siguiente Sakuno y Tomoka se encontraban sentadas en uno de los bancos que estaban frente al lago. Era un hermoso día de verano, aunque hacía mucho calor corría una suave brisa fresca y el sol irradiaba un agradable calor, y las dos chicas disfrutaban del sol mientras charlaban:

¿Y dime, como siguen las cosas Saku-chan?

Podría decirse que las cosas están bien, Tomo-chan.

¿Todavía sigues con ese pesimismo, eh?

No puedo evitarlo.

Dime, a ti te pasa algo además de eso ¿no?

No se a que te refieres Tomoka, además de eso estoy bien. Mejor cambiemos de tema y es ahora tu turno de contestar mis preguntas Tomoka.

¿Es necesario?

Claro no estarías pensando que el interrogatorio sería tan solo para mí¿eh?

Bueno, y dime… ¿que quieres saber?

Creo que tú ya debes de saberlo Tomo-chan…

Como se supone que sepa si no me lo dices¿acaso crees que soy adivina o algo por el estilo?

Jaja. Bueno esta es mi pregunta¿que pasó con Horio?

Sakuno que clase de pregunta es esa, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que pasó tu estuviste allí.

Tomoka, yo no estaba allí¿te acuerdas?

Bueno pero yo te lo conté y por lo que veo no te acuerdas bien lo que te dije, si te acordaras bien, entenderías el porque estoy tan enojada.

Otra vez te equivocas, no me lo contaste solamente me dijiste que Horio era un idiota y nada más, Tomoka. Así que, por que no me cuentas que pasó y después te digo lo que pienso¿eh?.

Como quieras, eso pasó ya hace un mes:

Flash Back

Eran las 19: 30 y una joven pareja caminaba por las calles del centro:

Dime que me amas- dijo la chica.

Te amo- dijo el chico.

Eres el mejor sabes, sigo admirando al Príncipe Ryoma pero a ti te amo- dijo la chica.

¿Es que acaso tu no me admiras Tomoka?- dijo el chico.

Claro que si Horio tontito- dijo Tomoka besando a Horio- pero no tanto como al Príncipe Ryoma.

A ya veo- dijo Horio con tono medio de enfado.

¿Te enojaste bonito?- dijo Tomoka besando de nuevo a su novio.

No es que…

Disculpen- dijo una chica que se les había acercado. Esta chica tendría unos quince años, tenía el pelo negro, la piel blanca, ojos turquesa, labios rojos y carnosos, medía alrededor de 1, 70 y tenía una buen cuerpo, además de una muy buena delantera que no fue pasada por alto por Horio- Disculpen- volvió a repetir la chica- pero podrían decirme como llegar a esta dirección- dijo la chica tendiéndoles un papel.

Ah, bueno debes seguir caminando cuatro cuadras por esta calle, después cruza, y camina unas ocho cuadras y en la esquina encontrarás el lugar que buscas- dijo Horio extremadamente amable.

A muchas gracias- dijo la chica y siguió caminado.

Pero que hermosa, y que buena delantera- dijo Horio por lo bajo pero no lo suficiente ya que Tomoka pudo escuchar el comentario.

¿Que Horio?- dijo Tomoka echando chispas.

Nada, nada mi amor- dijo Horio temblando de pies a cabeza.

¿Que nada? dijiste que esa chica era hermosa y que tenía una buena delantera.

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Horio haciendo reverencias.

Ya es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón.

Estas diciendo que tú y yo…

Si así es Horio. Tú y yo terminamos, no puedo estar saliendo con mirones.

Fin del flash back

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

¿Puedes decirme de que te estas riendo Sakuno Ryuzaki?

Es que… jajajaja…. tan solo …. jajaja… tan solo por eso….jajaja… por eso te…. te peleaste….. jajajajaja.

¿Que, a que te refieres que con tan solo eso? claro¿que iba a hacer? mi chico dijo que otra mujer era hermosa, que querías que hiciera¿eh, dejarlo pasar?

Si, Tomoka, Horio es hombre es ilógico que al ver una mujer hermosa no la vea.

Pero, pero…

Tomoka que él diga que una mujer es hermosa no quiere decir que no te ame.

Si tienes razón.

Además, dime que si tu ves a un chico apuesto… no lo miras ¿eh?

Ah, pues si.

JAJAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a reír Sakuno y Tomaka se le unió al instante por que en verdad era para reírse de lo tonta que había sido.

Bueno, pero Sakuno… tu no vas a negarme que algo te está pasando.

Si tienes razón.

¿Pues?

Es que mi admirador secreto quiere verme- dijo Sakuno soltando la noticia de una.

¡Que quiere verte?- gritó Tomoka haciendo que las palomas que estaban posadas cerca alzaran vuelo.

¿Tomoka es necesario que grites?

Jiji, lo siento, es que¡wauu! Es re inesperado, Sakuno- dijo Tomoka recuperándose de la sorpresa.

Si lo se-dijo Sakuno mirando el lago.

Aunque ahora entiendo por que razón te viniste tan arreglada- dijo Tomoka viendo el vestuario de su amiga. Sakuno llevaba puesto una minifalda de Jean, una musculosa color marrón chocolate con un escote en v bastante pronunciado, botas largas de taco de unos 6 cm, un collar, artes colgantes, una pulsera, y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

¿Qué¿Te parece que me arreglé demasiado? Es que, como hace cinco meses que no salgo, no sabía que ponerme.

No esta bien, si le quieres dar un paro cardíaco a Ryoma.

Ya párale con eso¿quieres?

¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?.

Ah, no se, en verdad que no se¿tu que harías en mi lugar Tomo-chan?

Mmm, veamos, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, creo que iría a esta cita…..

¡Que no es una cita! Es una reunión.

Bueno, llámalo como quieras- dijo Tomoka lanzando un suspiro- Como iba diciendo antes de que me cortaras… yo saldría con este chico, a fin de cuentas ya no estas de novia con Ryoma, y como tu lo dijiste no es nada serio, por lo que no le veo el problema. Además, así puedes distraerte un rato.

Si tienes razón… está bien iré.

¿A que hora te citó Saku-chan?

Aquí y a hora- dijo Sakuno viendo su reloj.

¿Y como se supone que se reconocerán?- dijo Tomoka.

Tomoka, acaso no te parece una pregunta obvia la que acabas de hacerme, si el es mi admirador secreto, pues es lógico que él me conozca -dijo Sakuno.

Eso ya lo sé, lo que yo quiero saber es como vos vas a reconocerlo a él

Hubieras dicho eso, supongo que el se acercará a mi cuando me vea.

Si tienes razón, es mejor que te deje. Llamáme cuando vuelvas de tu cita.

Si te llamo. Adios. Y no es una cita.

Cuando Tomoka se ya se había ido Sakuno se levantó y se dirigió hacia otra parte del parque.

Mi primera cita en 5 meses y es con alguien que no conozco y menos que amo, que bajo que has caído Sakuno Ryuzaki-dijo mientras caminaba.

Mientras tanto en la calle:

Hoy es el día en que por fin dejaré de ser solamente palabras sobre un papel, espero que todo salga bien- dijo un chico de fríos ojos celestes mientras se dirigía hacia el parque del centro.

El muchacho miro su reloj, eran las 19:10.

Que buena primera impresión voy a causarle de esta forma, llegando tarde a nuestra primera cita. Y todo por hacer los mandados- dijo el muchacho apurando el paso.

Cuando por fin llegó al parque eran las 19:15. Ella no parecía estar en ninguna parte. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la vio, se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que estaban debajo del mas grande de los cerezos del lugar. Las flores del árbol caían lenta y delicadamente, creando un escenario perfecto para lo que tenía pensado decirle.

Lentamente se acercó a esa bella joven y se colocó en frente de ella tapando la luz del sol. Al notar esto, la muchacha levantó la vista y se topó con apuesto chico de casi 1,90, fríos ojos celestes, pelo negro y mandíbula un poco cuadrada. Vestía un pantalón de Jean color azul oscuro, una camisa color beige con seis botones desabrochados fuera del pantalón, una corbata negra floja y unos zapatos marrones de cuero.

Gracias por aceptar este encuentro, mi nombre es Alex Wells- dijo el joven entrecortadamente al ver a la joven tan hermosa como estaba, tendiéndole a la chica una margarita-Una flor para otra flor, aunque no hay flor que se compare con tu belleza, Sakuno.

Muchas gracias por le cumplido-dijo la aludida tomando la flor con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por el comentario-es hermosa, gracias. Es un placer conocerte personalmente

Alex-dijo Sakuno dedicándole a su interlocutor una de sus sonrisas características.

No tienes ni idea del placer que es estar sentado a tu lado, y dejar de ser tan solo pensamientos en un papel- dijo Alex sentándose al lado de Sakuno.

Si me imagino.

Dime¿te gustaron mis poemas?

Si me encantaron, son muy hermosos- dijo Sakuno ruborizándose.

No tanto como tú.

Gracias, otra vez- dijo Sakuno aun mas colorada.

No hay de que… dime¿por que razón empezaste a jugar tenis?

Ahhh, por una tontería, un capricho de niña enamorada.

Entraste por él ¿no?

Si por él te refieres a Ryoma, si así es. Quise jugar tenis para acercarme a él, para interesarle.

Eso es una tontería, no tienes que hacer cosas que no te gustan solo para agradarle a alguien, tienes que ser tu misma y si no te presta atención esa persona es un verdadero idiota.

Si lo se, pero no te confundas. Aunque empecé solo por ello, al pasar el tiempo en verdad llegué a amar este juego. Pero dime y tú¿también haces tenis?

Si, así es, juego en el equipo de Yamabuchi.

¿Ah? Eres ya la segunda persona que conozco que va a ese colegio.

A si- dijo Alex simulando sorpresa aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Y dime¿por que empezaste a jugar?

Es que en mi familia todos juegan tenis y me indujeron a jugar. Al principio no me gustaba por que sentía que me estaban obligando y cuando por fin me dejaron tranquilo con ello, al tiempo de haberlo dejado, me dí cuenta que en verdad me gustaba el juego y bueno… ya sabes.

Si ya se.

Y dime¿Cómo fue que te hiciste tan buena jugadora?

Ahhh, jajaja, entrenado y muy duro, mi entrenador no es de los indulgentes y además no tiene paciencia así que…. y además tienes que tener en cuenta que cuando empecé a jugar, era realmente pésima.

¿Tu fuiste una mala tenista?

Decir que mi juego era malo, es ser amable, créeme te lo digo y todo el resto de las personas que me conocían de antes.

Todavía no puedo creerlo.

Jajaja

Pero¿para que necesitas entrenador si tu abuela es una ex tenista y entrenaba al equipo de Seigaku que era de los mejores?

No podía pedirle a mi abuela ya que ella se encontraba ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, sea entrenado al club de tenis, al equipo, etc, y lo más importante era que al ser mi abuela, sería muy indulgente con migo y no me enseñaría con toda la fuerza que yo necesitaba para aprender para convertirme en una excelente tenista en un año o menos y lo más importante, la verdad es que no quería que se enterara. Tampoco podía pedirle a alguno de los otros titulares, ya que apenas los conocía, y el solo pensar en hacerlo me hacía sentir muy incomoda.

Y dime… ¿tu ya sabías de la existencia de tu entrenador o…?

No, oí hablar de él.

¿Si¿Cuándo?

Pues fue el 23 de mayo a la tarde, estaba pasando por las canchas de tenis, cuando oigo cierta conversación que estaban teniendo los titulares.

Ah, si, y dime ¿que decían?

Bueno, la cosa fue algo así:

FLASH BACK

Eiji: Tákato Kuorodo!...

Sumire: Si, a sí es, Tákato Kuorodo. Este señor es uno de los mejores tenistas de mi época y al decir verdad uno de los mejores que ha tenido Japón.

Inui¡¡¡ Interesante!.

Ryoma: mmmmmmmmmm.

Eji¿pero p……

¿que es lo que lo hace tan bueno para que usted se refiera él de ese modo?-dijo Kaoru cortando a Eji.

¡Oyeeeeeeeeee!

O lo siento, si hubiera sabido que eras tan sensible como para molestarte por una simple interrupción habría tenido un poco más de cuidado.

¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?

Exactamente lo que dije.

Momoshiro: Mamushi, tu siempre causando problemas…

¿De que estas hablando imbécil?

¿A quien le dices imbécil serpiente tarada?

¿Qué?

Kawamura: chicos, chicos, por favor ya vasta, tranquilícense!.

¡Ya callate! dijeron Momoshiro y Kaoru al mismo tiempo y siguieron paleándose.

Tezuka¡YA VASTA LOS DOS!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Como quiera….

Este comportamiento de ambos es inconcebible, deben aprender a tragarse su orgullo y a trabajar en cooperación. Entrenadora Sumire, por favor, prosiga.

Ah, si, muchas gracias Tezuka. Bueno como iba diciendo antes de esta interrupción… Tákato Kuorodo era uno de los mejores tenistas y esto era por su fantástica técnica de juego (creo que esta contesta tu pregunta Kaoru y supongo que la de todos): sabía cuales eran los puntos débiles y prever las jugadas de sus oponentes sin hacer una recolección de datos previa.

Inui¿es decir que podía saber las jugadas de sus oponentes sin haberlos visto jugar antes?

Así es…

¡Que dato tan interesante!

Además era extremadamente ágil, fuerte, inteligente, tenaz, muy tranquilo y serio, además era un poco altanero y engreído. Sus habilidades superaban incluso a las de tu padre Ryoma o al actual campeón del mundo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-dijeron todos a la vez.

Ryoma: mmmmmmmmmm.

Suyuque: y ¿que pasó con este fantástico personaje?

Pues se retiró y ahora vive a unas cuadras de mi casa.

Ahhh- dijeron todos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Aunque al principio no le había puesto atención a la charla no despegué el oído al escuchar la descripción de su técnica. Y cuando volvía a casa con mi abuela más tarde, le pregunté si me podía presentar a este señor.

¿Y lo hizo?

Si, aunque se preguntó de dónde me había enterado, me llevó al día siguiente a su casa. Y aunque me costó enormemente convencerlo de que me entrenara, lo logré.

Y aquí estás ahora convertida en una de las mejores jugadoras de nuestra categoría.

Pues, no creo ser de las mejores pero...si así es...

JAJAJAJA- y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Así pasó una hora. El sol mientras tanto había empezado a bajar, y había empezado a hacer frío.

Ya es tarde, es mejor que regrese a casa.

Pues te acompaño¿que clase de caballero sería si no lo hiciera?

Gracias, eres muy amable.

Al rato se encontraban a la puerta de la casa de Sakuno.

Bueno señorita aquí la dejo, sana y salva.

Jaja, gracias.

De nada, hasta la próxima- dijo Alex y comenzando a macharse- A me olvidaba- dijo Alex girando sobre sus talones y se acerca a Sakuno que ya había metido la llave en la cerradura y le da un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara- Ahora si, hasta luego.

Pero antes que Alex se diera vuelta se escucha un grito que hace que los dos se sobresaltarán

¿Puede saberse que es lo que intentas hacer con la hermosa de Sakuno, Alex?- dijo el muchacho de ojos color avellana obviamente más que furioso.

* * *

Bueno, aqui estoy devuelta para decirles q espero q lo hayn disfrutado, by y hasta la proxima amigos, jeje. 


	7. El día del baile

Bueno, como lo prometí, les dejo el 7 capítulo, el proximo lo subiré el primero o en la primera semana de febrero.

Espero que les guste...y que lo disfruten...by

* * *

Capítulo 7: El día del baile

Sakuno entró en su casa dejando a los dos chicos fuera con muestras de asombro e incredulidad en sus rostros. Se dirigió a la cocina y encendió una hornalla de la cocina en dónde puso una pava con agua para prepararse un café, luego subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño en dónde llenó la bañera con agua caliente y se sumergió en ella cuando ya estuvo llena. Un buen baño era lo que necesitaba después de lo que había pasado hace rato.

_(Al fin Tomoka tenía razón, se tomaron esas salidas demasiado en serio, pensaron que algo podía llegar a pasar y… tal vez… solo tal vez… algo podía haber pasado…pero no en ese momento… todavía lo amaba)_

No hay caso, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y menos de mi corazón, Ryoma. Es como dice aquella parte del poema: "el que ama nunca olvida y el que olvida nunca amo"

(_Rayos¿Por qué me enamoré de ti¿Que te vi¿Qué tienes de especial? Al fin de cuentas, eres poco comunicativo, estas obsesionado con el tenis, no sabes expresar tus emociones, eres engreído y un poco altanero, va un poco es quedarse corto, pero por otro lado… por otro lado, es un buen chico… va por lo menos con migo… eres apuesto e inteligente y además eres seguro de si mismo… tal vez demasiado)_

Simplemente te amo, no hay caso.

Después de un rato de estar en la tina, tomó una toalla y rodeó con ella su cuerpo todavía mojado, dejando caer sobre sus hombros su cabellera también mojada, y salió del baño, luego bajó las escaleras y de dirigió a la cocina en dónde el agua de la pava hace rato que hervía, tomó una taza de los estantes de arriba, le colocó una cucharada de café y dos de azúcar, luego le vertió el agua y revolvió con una cuchara el contenido de la taza. Volvió a subir las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto en dónde tomó un libro se recostó en su cama y se puso a leer, llamaría a Tomoka más tarde.

Mientras en la residencia Echizen, Ryoma se encontraba en medio de un partido con su padre:

Vamos muchacho¿no me digas que ya te cansaste?

Ya cállate y no estoy cansado.

Y entonces ¿puedes decirme por que estas jugando como una niñita?

Eso a ti no te importa.

Déjame adivinar, se trata de tu novia ¿no¿O debería decir ex novia?

Mejor me largo de aquí.

¿Adonde vas chiquillo? todavía no terminamos de jugar.

A bañarme.

Así que, fue al baño llenó la bañera, se sumergió una vez que estuvo llena y al salir se cubrió con la toalla, luego fue a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama mirando al techo.

Me pregunto por que- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- esta sensación, me resulta tan familiar.

Ah si, como olvidarlo, así empezó y terminó ese día- dijo Sakuno

Así terminó ese día-dijo Ryoma

Flash back

Pov de Sakuno.

Ese día había faltado al colegio ya que había amanecido con fiebre y estaba sola en la casa ya que mi abuela se había ido de campamento con los chicos del club de tenis, después de insistirle que se fuera ya que por motivo de mi fiebre no quería ir, campamento al que yo iba a ir, ay que era mixto. Como me sentía bastante mal, me dirigí al baño, llené la tina con agua caliente y me sumergí en ella, y después de quedarme un rato salí, me cubrí con la toalla, salí del baño, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina para prepararme un té.

Fin del pov de Sakuno

Pov de Ryoma.

Ese día ella había faltado, por que tenía fiebre según me dijo la entrenadora antes de irse de campamento con los chicos del club del tenis. Yo también iba a ir a ese campamento, pero no podía soportar la idea de pasar un par de días sin ella, así que decidí quedarme e ir a visitarla, además tenía una maravillosa noticia que contarle, algo que me había pasado hacía poco rato. Así que al terminar el horario escolar, me dirigí hacia su casa.

Fin del pov de Ryoma

Pov de Sakuno.

Cuando el agua ya estuvo lista me preparé el té y tomé de la nevera una rebanada del pastel que había hecho ayer mi abuela y fui hacía el comedor, y me disponía a comer el pastel cuando me di cuenta que el programa preferido de mi abuela al que me había comprometido grabar estaba por empezar, así que fui al cuarto de mi madre en dónde estaba la video grabadora ya que la de la sala no funcionaba, y una vez que lo hice me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre.

Fin del pov de Sakuno

Pov de Ryoma.

Estaba tan feliz, hacía rato que no recibía una noticia tan buena como esa

Cuando llegué a su casa, me detuve unos momentos en la puerta, pensando en como darle las buenas nuevas, como reaccionaría y en miles de cosas más.

Y cuando por fin me calmé un poco toque el timbre.

Fin del pov de Ryoma

Ringggg, Ringggggg

Si, ya voy- dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta (¿Quién será a esta hora, Tomoka?)- ¿Quién es?

Soy yo amor- dije detrás de la puerta (No puedo esperar más para verla y contarle la estupenda noticia y ver como está)- Me abres tengo algo importante que decirte.

Ammm, es que-(bien ¿y ahora que hago? estoy prácticamente desnuda. A ya sé, la entreabro) pensé mientras entreabría la puerta- ¿Si que quieres?

¿Puedo saber que te pasa?-(¿Dios por que razón no abre al puerta¿Estará con alguien que no quiera que vea¿Estará con otro?) Abre la puerta¿o acaso es que estás intentando ocultar a alguien?

¿Qué?-(¿En que demonios está pensado?)- Claro que no, es que yo…

(Demonios, si está con alguien quiero saberlo, mejor entro)Y dicho esto abrí la puerta, entré en la casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí- Puede saberse por…

Ry… ry.. o… ma-(Entró, entró en la casa de prepo, seguramente pensado en esa tontería de que estaba con alguien, entró y ahora me está viendo casi desnuda. ¿Que hago?)

Sa….sa..sa…ku…no-(Esta casi desnuda, no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy, tengo una novia tan hermosa, ahora entiendo el porque no me quería dejar pasar, ni si quiera la he visto en bikini, lo más cerca que he estado de ver su cuerpo en con su malla enteriza, no puedo respirar de la emoción y menos articular palabras)- Que… queríadecirtequemeeligieroncomocapitan.

¿Q…que?(apenas puedo respirar de lo nerviosa que estoy)

Que.. que me eligieron como capitán. (No se como pude decir toda la frase)

Yo sabía que lo harías- dije lanzándome a sus brazos para abrazarlo y rodeando con mis brazos su cuello.

(AHHH, ME ABRAZÓ, NO PUEDO MÁS) Si-dije yo rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

(Que ice, demonios ahora si que estoy nerviosa, y en sima rodeó mi cintura)- Ryo…

(No la deje terminar la frase ya que la besé)

(Me besó, sus labios están sobre los míos y su lengua y la mía danzan, después sus besos empiezan a bajar hacia mi cuello, luego hacia mis hombros, sus manos también bajaron y sus labios cada vez bajan más)

(No puedo más lo único que quiero en este momento es explorar todo su cuerpo)

(La toalla ya no me cubre, y el está casi desnudo y está sobre mí)

(No se como terminamos aquí, arriba del sillón, solo se que ahora que en lo único sentir su cuerpo desnudo, ella también me besa, sus manos recorren mi espalda, sus labios mi boca, mi cuello)

(Estamos completamente desnudos, él está sobre mí, besando…

(Estando como estamos, tengo ganas de besar todo su…

Fin del flash back

No, ya vasta….-dijeron una agitada Sakuno y un agitado Ryoma cada uno en sus casas.

Lo que menos tengo que pensar en este momento es en aquel día en que me entregue en cuerpo y alma a Ryoma- dijo Sakuno sentándose en su cama.

Mejor me voy a dar una ducha fría- dijo Ryoma yendo hacia al baño.

Mejor llamo a Tomoka- dijo Sakuno y saliendo de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras, fue a la cocina a calentar el café que ya estaba frío y una vez que lo hubo calentado, fue a la sala y marcó el número de su amiga.

En la residencia Osakada:

No chicos, ya vasta- dijo una alterada Tomoka.

Ringggggggggggg, ringggggggggg

Mamá el teléfono.

Si ya se- dijo la madre de Tomoka atendiendo el tel- Hola, residencia Osakada.

Hola, señora Osakada, soy Sakno, está Tomoka.

Ah, Sakuno, si ella está, ya te paso. Hija, es Sakuno.

Ah, está bien, colgá que atiendo del tel de mi cuarto- dijo Tomoka mientras que iba a su cuarto.

Ya te atiende.

Gracias, que tenga un buen día.

Igual tu. Adios.

En el cuarto de Tomoka:

Hola, Sakuno.

Hola Tomoka¿Cómo estás?

Yo bien, pero vallamos al grano quieres: como te fue en la "reunión"

Pues estuvo todo bien (Sakuno le contó todo lo que pasó en la cita). Bueno hasta ahí iba todo bien, pero cuando llegamos a casa- dijo Sakuno mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- Se arruinó todo

¿Por qué, que paso Sakuno?.

Pues verás……

FLASH BACK

¿A que te refieres con lo que intento hacer con ella, Tákato?- dijo Alex dándose vuelta.

A que intentas de seducirla, que intentas de quitármela, a eso me refiero, ex amigo-dijo Tákato echando chispas.

Oye¿¡párale un momento quieres? Para empezar, puedo hacer lo que se me canta y además no veo por que razón a debo pedirte permiso para salir con ella-dijo Alex tomando a Tákato de la remera.

Ya se que no puedo prohibirte que salgas con ella, lo que no puedo creer es que quisieras quedarte con lo que más amo, no puedo ¡no¡ no quiero creer que me hayas apuñalado por la espalda- dijo Tákato también sujetando a Alex.

En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, y además acaso crees que tu eres el único enamorado de ella- dijo Alex.

Eres un….

Ya basta, los dos- dijo Sakuno poniéndose de pie al ver que esto podía pasar a ser algo mas que una disputa-Me equivoqué al venir, pero ya que estoy voy a aprovechar para decirles algo. La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, en este momento, es por que quería divertirme un momento. El sentimiento que tengo hacia ambos es solo de amistad, nada más. Lo siento si en algún momento les di a entender que pasaba o que pasaría algo, no puedo amar a alguien cuando mi corazón todavía le pertenece a otra persona. Disculpen si les di falsas esperanzas. Adiós.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

¡Huuy! ya veo a lo que te refieres ¿que pasó después?-dijo Tomoka deseando haber estado en ese momento.

Nada, después de haber dicho ese monólogo entré a casa, así que no tengo ni idea de lo habrá pasado entre ellos dos- dijo Sakuno tomando un sorbo de su café.

Bueno no importa. Dime¿que tienes pensado ponerte para el baile?

No se si quiera si voy a ir

Sakuno...

Sabes, si voy a ir- dijo Sakuno de pronto -Voy a ir y le voy a demostrar a Ryoma que me puedo divertir con o sin él. Muchas gracias Tomoka, adiós-dijo Sakuno cortando el teléfono y saliendo de la casa, no sin antes agarrar la chequera.

De nada- dijo Tomoka confundida.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio Seigaku, dos chicos se encontraban hablando en el tiempo de receso, en la azotea:

Dime¿piensas ir al baile?- dijo Horio.

Si, Horio. De ello depende el que volvamos a ser algo- dijo Ryoma.

¿Ryoma acaso tienes un plan?- dijo Horio de lo más intrigado.

Bingo.

¿Y como es¿Como vas a hacer para reconquistarla?- y al ver que no repondía-Vamos Ryoma, cuéntame, vamos.

Así paso el resto del receso, y también las clases. Horio preguntaba con insistencia esperando alguna respuesta de Ryoma, pero el joven Echizen no parecía dispuesto a hablar.

Al terminar las clases, Ryoma y Horio fueron a las prácticas de los titulares (si Horio era un titular). Estas pasaron normalmente y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban de camino a sus casas.

Vamos Ryoma, ya cuéntame, que tanto te molesta, mejor, si me cuentas… podré ayudarte a reconquistar a Sakuno.

Esta bien- dijo Ryoma resignándose a las insistencias de su amigo- te contaré, escucha bien por que no pienso volver a repetirlo.

¿Y, que piensas?- dijo Ryoma una vez que le contó su tan atesorado plan.

Que pienso…¡Que es perfecto!-dijo Horio entusiasmado-y dime ¿Cómo y cuando fue que se te ocurrió?

Cuando salía del salón de castigo. Como ya sabías estaba pensando en que la forma perfecta de demostrarle mi amor a Sakuno, sería dándole algo personal, algo que solo yo pudiera darle y al escuchar el anuncio del director sobre el baile¡¡¡CHAN! Surgió la idea

Cuenta con migo, juntos lograremos que vuelvas a estar junto a ella- dijo Horio irguiéndose y llevándose un puño al pecho.

Eso espero.

Ambos siguieron caminado, hablando del día del baile, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

Por fin el día tan esperado había llegado; eran 20:30, el baile había empezado hace ya media hora y aunque el salón se encontraba repleto estaba sumido en un intenso silencio; todos habían dejado de hablar, el D.J había dejado de pasar música, los chicos habían dejado de bailar al entrar una hermosa joven al salón.

En un rincón apartado un chico veía o mejor dicho, devoraba con la mirada, a la dueña de su corazón y centro de atención de casi todas las personas presentes. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y con unos botones desabrochados, corbata negra desajusta y zapatos negros.

La chica en cuestión tenía puesto un vestido de color champán de seda, largo hasta los tobillos, con un pronunciado escote en v, en la espalda también tenía un escote que llegaba hasta la cadera; tenía puesto unas sandalias también color champán. Su cabello estaba atado en un rodete dejando caer a los costados algunos mechones; se encontraba maquillada tan naturalmente que casi parecía que no lo estuviera; para completar su vestuario llevaba puesto un collar de diamantes con tonos dorados, aritos colgantes y una pulsera haciendo juego.

Sakuno, estas hermosa- dijo una no poco asombrada Tomoka, que estaba vestida con un vestido rojo, bastante corto, con escote en u, sandalias también rojas, aritos, brazaletes, y un collar todos plateados.

Gracias, tu también lo estas

No tanto como tu, amiga. Casi todo el salón te está mirando. Mira él esta te está viendo- dijo Tomoka señalando con la mirada hacia un rincón apartado del salón.

Sakuno al seguir la mirada de Tomoka, se encuentran la suya con la de Ryoma que la miraba efectivamente. En ese momento, todo desaparece, solo existen ellos dos, nada mas.

¡Ryoma!- grita un chico cejijunto, que vestía a diferencia de su amigo un traje color marrón, con la corbata bien puesta y la camisa color celeste bien abotonada y zapatos marrones, mientras corría hacia el ya mencionado haciendo que este rompiera el contacto visual con su amada.

¿Que quieres Horio?- dijo Ryoma un poco molesto.

¿Como que que quiero, Ryoma acaso no te acuerdas- dijo Horio impaciente- EL PLAN RYOMA.

Gracias por hacerme acordar, es que al ver sus ojos me olvide de todo- dijo Ryoma viendo a Sakuno que se encontraba charlando con sus amigos-¡Es tan hermosa!.

Si lo es, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso.

Si tienes razón, vamos que aun hay cosas que preparar-dijo Ryoma y los dos se dirigieron atrás del escenario donde en unos pocos minutos tocaría una banda.

El baile transcurría de lo más normal, los estudiantes disfrutaban la velada bailando al son de la música que pasaba el D.J esperando pacientemente la llegada de la banda.

Mientras tanto detrás del escenario dos muchachos hablan con el encargado del escenario:

¿Entiende por que queremos hacerlo?- dijo Horio al encargado.

Si lo entiendo, jóvenes.

Entonces¿puedo contar con su ayuda?- dijo Ryoma con mirada suplicante.

Claro que si, jovencito-dijo el encargado y agregando con una sonrisa llena de ternura- Estás verdaderamente enamorado de esta chica ¿no?- y al ver como Ryoma asentía-

Muchacho, espero que tengas suerte.

Yo también -dijo Ryoma observando a Sakuno desde dónde se encontraba- muchas gracias por su apoyo, adiós.

Y así Ryoma y Horio se retiraron del lugar para prepararse para más tarde.

Por fin la banda había llegado, esta había empezado hace poco tiempo, pero poco a poca había empezado a ganar fama, hasta tener ya una gran cantidad de fanáticos y había grabado ya su primer cd. El nombre de esta banda era "Kobayna".

Kobayna tocó una selección de las mejores canciones de su álbum y presentaron luego algunas de su nuevo cd para el que ya habían firmado contrato. Después de eso, la banda se tomó un respiro para luego continuar con una de sus especialidades "las imitaciones".

Ya es la hora- dijo un chico y a una seña el encargado prendió un luz sobre el centro del escenario iluminando a un chico, que era nada más y nada menos que Ryoma Echizen que se había subido al mismo instante en que Kobayna bajaba. Ryoma se paró de frente mirando al extrañando público y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sakuno que lo miraba sorprendida e intrigada y comenzó a hablar:

Bueno, ustedes se preguntan que es lo que hago en el escenario, sin permiso ni anuncio alguno, pero les pido por favor que me presten atención tan solo unos pocos minutos, luego el baile podrá seguir como siempre….

Ryoma- dijo Horio en murmullos desde abajo del escenario- Ryoma ¿por que demonios estas dando tantos rodeos? ve directamente al grano.

Bueno lo que yo quería decir es que…

Nuevamente Ryoma se vio interrumpido pero esta vez no fue por Horio sino por los

extinguidores de incendios que habían sido conectados de pronto, seguramente por un bromista que había aprovechado la situación creada por Ryoma.

Alumnos y maestros abandonaron el edificio para evitar mojarse quedándose solamente en el salón Ryoma, que se encontraba todavía en el escenario, con actitud frustrada y melancólica, mirando al suelo y con el micrófono en la mano.

Quería decir que te amo-dijo Ryoma en susurro dejándose caer de rodillas pesadamente y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, sollozando, mientras que el agua de los extinguidores lo mojaba y hacía que sintiese frío.

De pronto un agradable calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, como si alguien lo estuviera abrazando.

Ryoma- dijo una voz en un murmullo.

Sakuno- dijo Ryoma al reconocer la voz de quien lo estaba abrazando y soltándose del abrazo suavemente se volteo para verla a los ojos, pero era tal su vergüenza que bajo la mirada al instante-Sakuno yo no…

En eso Sakuno toma con sus manos el rostro de Ryoma y le da un hermoso, tierno y cálido beso:

Sakuno- dijo Ryoma apartándose de ella-Sakuno yo no te merezco, te descuide, me preocupe más por le tenis de lo que lo hice por ti, perdón, en verdad perdóname.

Ryoma-dijo Sakuno dándole a Ryoma otro beso más cargado de sentimientos que el anterior- Ya lo se, Ryoma, ya lo se, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo que yo quería que me demostraras acabas de hacerlo, no me importa el resto, solo que tu me hayas demostrado que en verdad me amas, no con palabras, sino con hechos.

Te amo- dijo Ryoma todavía derramando algunas lágrimas.

Y yo a ti- dijo Sakuno.

Ambos se besaron, en un beso cargado de sentimientos de ambos, lleno de amor, ternura y miles de otras sensaciones, mientras que los extinguidores seguía mojándolos sin que ellos les dieran importancia.

* * *

Bueno...espero que les halla gustado, by...y hasta el proximo cap... 


	8. Juntos por siempre

Bueno, acá les dejo el octavo y último cap de este y no último fic (jeje, no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente).

Espero que lo disfruten, by y gracias por las reviews.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Juntos por siempre 

Al finalizar el año en que todo eso pasara Ryoma si graduó y al año siguiente entró en la preparatoria en donde se encontraban la mayor parte del equipo de Seigaku, Tezuka, Oishi, Suyuque, Momo, y Kaoru. Kawamura se encargó del restaurante de su padre, Inui entro en una preparatoria especializada en informática, en cuanto a Eiji, se mudó a España y de vez en cuando recibían noticias suyas. Ryoma entró al equipo de titulares de la preparatoria, siendo capitán Tezuka como en los viejos tiempos. Kawamura e Inui de cuando en cuando pasaban por el colegio e Inui ayudaba en cuanto podía a Tezuka a preparar al equipo.

Sakuno entró en la misma preparatoria, y al poco tiempo de entrar al equipo de las titulares fue nombrada capitana.

Horio y Tomoka tambien habían entrado en esa preparatoria y habían vuelto a ser novios después del baile.

Alex y Tákato, después de aquel día (¿saben d q día hablo, no?) decidieron olvidarse de lo que sentían hacia Sakuno. Alex se puso de novio a los dos meses, con una chica llamada Shura Iwasaky, y Tákato al mes de entrar en la preparatoria, empezó a salir con una chica llamada Shantal Scarlet.

Y así pasaron cinco años, seis desde la reconciliación. Las cosas entre Sakuno y Ryoma parecían mejorar con el paso del tiempo. Ryoma había aprendido que el tenis no era lo más importante sino vivir la vida y en especial con aquella persona que amas, se había convertido en un buen novio, atento, dulce, etc, aunque sin perder su personalidad. Sakuno siguió igual solo que ahora imponía un poco más su presencia y sus ideas. Ambos se respetaban y pasaban hermosos momentos juntos.

En la noche del 31 de diciembre se encontraba en el parque Ryoma caminado de aquí para allá de lo más nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Había elegido el parque por que era el lugar preferido de ambos y un lugar que le traían hermosos recuerdos, en especial aquel día en que se dijeron sus sentimientos y se dieron el primer beso hacia ya ocho años exactos:

Flash Back

Era 31 de diciembre a la tarde. En el parque se haría una fiesta en honor al cambio de año, con fuegos artificiales, un desfile, comida, feria, un baile de disfraces en dónde se elegiría al mejor disfraz y al rey y reina del baile y además tocaría "Kobayna" que para ese entonces era una banda súper famosa, por lo que el parque estaba lleno de gente yendo de aquí para allá, colocando el escenario para el recital, preparando el sonido y las luces, arreglando los últimos detalles del show de fuegos artificiales, los integrantes del desfile hacían sus últimos ensayos y se probaban el vestuario, se colocaban los puestos de comida y los puestos de juegos.

A las pocas horas el parque empezó a llenarse de gente que disfrutaban de las atracciones mientras esperaban la llegada del nuevo año. Había gente disfrazada y otras no que bailaba al son de la música de "Kobayna" o que simplemente desfrutaban del evento.

En rincón apartado se encontraban los integrantes del equipo de tenis de Sigaku, Momo, Kaoru, y Ryoma y a los ex integrantes, Kawamura, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Syusuque y Tezuka charlando:

¡Wauuuuu, esto va estar increible!- dijo Eiji.

¡Si, en verdad yo ya quiero comer!- dijo Momo

Tú siempre quieres comer- dijo Kaoru

¿Que dijiste, Mamushi.

Lo que oíste, baka.

¡Retráctate!

Y si no lo hago que¿me pegarás? Mira como tiemblo.

Tú…

Chicos ya basta, por favor, vinimos a pasar un buen momento no a pelearnos- dijo Kawamura.

Está bien- dijeron Momo y Kaoru al mismo tiempo.

Nunca cambian ¿no? Jajaja- dijo Syusuque

Hay un 100 de probabilidades que no lo hagan- dijo Inui.

Bueno eso no importa ahora es mejor que disfrutemos de las fiesta ¿si chicos?- dio Oishi.

Si es lo mejor- dijo Tezuka.

¡Si por fin, vamos primero a los juegos, me muero por ganarme un osito- dijo Eiji (obviamente nn)

Si, está bien, vamos pues- dijo Oishi.

Y así todos los integrantes y ex integrantes del equipo de tenis de Seigaku se dirigieron hacia la feria, todos menos uno que en todo ese momento había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos:

Oye Ryoma no vas a venir?- dijo Momo.

Mmmm, no se ustedes adelántense, en todo caso después los alcanzo.

¿Y puede saberse que vas hacer?

Caminar, nada más.

¿Quieres compañía?

No está bien, tú diviértete.

¿Estas seguro?

Si, mejor ve, te están esperando.

Esta bien, nos vemos luego.

Adiós.

Y así cada uno fue por su lado, Momo fue con el resto y Ryoma se dirigió hacia un lugar más alejado de todo ese barullo. Al llegar a un lugar más tranquilo se sentó en la hierba ya que en ese lugar del parque no había bancas y comenzó a pensar en lo que había estado pensado hace ya bastante tiempo, en ella. Desde hacía más de un mes que ella actuaba diferente, no iba a las prácticas, ni a sus partidos, ni a las clases de entrenamiento, si se encontraban en el almuerzo no le hablaba, ya no se sonrojaba cuando él estaba cerca, nada¿que le habían echo, cuando había cambiado y lo mas importante, desde cuando le importaba que esa niña estuviera o no presente?. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la respuesta era siempre, que desde la conoció, le había gustado, su pureza, su amabilidad, su tranquilidad, todo en ella era perfecto, y ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente y con la cabeza por fin despejada y el corazón abierto, se dio también cuenta que su subconsciente si sabía que la amaba por que era tan solo a ella a la que no podía negarle nada, que hacía cosas que por otros no hubiera echo, que era a la única que le había dicho de su sueño además de Tezuka, claro, y que su presencia aunque el lo negaba era importante para él.

Así que no hay duda, estoy enamorado, que raro que suena, el gran príncipe del tenis, enamorado- dijo Ryoma en voz alta.

De pronto Ryoma escucha un ruido que lo hace sobresaltar:

¿Quien anda ahí?

Ah, soy yo lo siento Ryoma- dijo una chica de pelo marrón que salió de los árboles.

Sakuno dijo Ryoma una vez que la reconoció, ya que la chica estaba muy diferente, en lugar de sus dos largas trenzas llevaba el pelo suelto, tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, los ojos delineados haciendo que estos se resaltaran más y los labios pintados. Llevaba puesto una pollera larga de Jean, con una remera de manga larga y escote en v color rosa, con una mariposa hecha con mostacillas en el centro, un tapado también de jean, aros colgantes en forma de mariposas, sandalias blancas y un collar también de una mariposa. Al verla Ryoma el corazón le dio un vuelco, simplemente estaba hermosa.

¿Ryoma?…

Ammm¿si?- dijo Ryoma volviendo a la realidad.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Amm, si, es que estoy algo cansado.

Ahhh, ya veo, entonces te dejo solo- pero cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse sin darse la vuelta Sakuno tanto como Ryoma:

_Quiero decirte algo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que Sakuno se diese vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Ryoma. (_Todo lo que esta en cursiva es lo que dicen al mismo tiempo, para no repetir)

_Tu primero._

_No tu._

_Juntos- lo que hizo que ambos sonrojaran aunque no podía verse ya que estaba oscuro._

A la cuenta de tres- dijo Sakuno y Ryoma asintió- 1

2- dijo Ryoma.

_3_

_TE AMO_

_¿Me amas?_

Pero… ¿desde¿Cuando?- dijo Sakuno en estado de shock por la sorpresa y súper mega hiper sonrojada- yo te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi, pero tú.

Yo también, aunque acabo de darme cuenta- dijo Ryoma que se encontraba en el mismo estado que Sakuno- Cuando empezaste a ignorarme empecé a darme cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo y de lo importante que eres para mí Sakuno.

Ryoma- dijo Sakuno en un murmullo.

Sakuno- dijo Ryoma también en un murmullo acercándose a la chica y tomándola de la cintura- Te amo.

Y yo a ti- dijo Sakuno rodeando el cuello de Ryoma con sus brazos y acortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Ryoma termino de cubrir esa mínima distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella, y se besaron en un tierno y cálido beso. Justo en ese momento dieron las doce y el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales dio comienzo haciendo de ese momento ya especial, algo mágico y único.

Fin del flash back.

Y ahora estaba en ese mismo parque, el mismo día y en el mismo lugar en el que habían revelado sus sentimientos, para dar otro paso en su relación de años. Era esa noche o nunca más se atrevería. Cada segundo que pasaba parecían horas mientras él esperaba su llegada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su mente estaba que estallaba en pensar en su respuesta¿Y si decía que no¿Y si no lo amaba¿Y si se arrepentía¿Y si no era el momento¿Y si después de aquello las cosas entre los dos cambiaba¿ Si aquello entorpecía su relación en vez de mejorarla?.

¡Demonios, me gustaría no pensar!- dijo Ryoma quedándose luego otra vez en silencio.

Al rato:

(¿Por que no llega¿Le habrá pasado algo¿Estará bien?)- ¿O será que no me ama?

No se de quien estarás hablando… pero yo si te amo- dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas lo que hizo que lo hizo sobresaltar.

Sakuno… llegaste, pensé que te había pasado algo¿por que …

Pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que Sakuno le dio un hermoso beso que como es obvio Ryoma lo aceptó y se lo devolvió.

Te amo- dijo Sakuno.

Y yo a ti.

Ryoma, aquí es el lugar en dónde… bueno tu ya sabes… y el mismo día además- dijo Sakuno ruborizada.

Ese rubor en tus mejillas, te hacen ver aun más hermosa de lo que eres.

¿Eh? Gracias- dijo Sakuno aún más colorada-(¿que será lo que le pasa, no es común en él decir esta clase de cosas?) Ryoma¿te encuentras bien?

Ah si, si... Mira ¿no está bella la luna? (¿demonios por que razón estoy dando tantas vueltas?)

Ah…si.(¿Desde cuando se fija en ese tipo de cosas? No hay ningún cerdo volando, por lo que es extraño…)

(Que hermosa que está) pensó Ryoma viendo el vestuario de Sakuno que llevaba puesto un vestido negro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, adornado con lentejuelas negras que le daban un toque de brillo, tenía puestas unas sandalias que se ataban en la pantorrilla en un toque muy sexy y como hacía frío llevaba un tapado largo sin abotonar, tanto el tapado como las sandalias eran negros, también tenía una pulsera, aros y un collar de plata.

(Está tan apuesto)- pensó Sakuno también mirando a Ryoma, que tenía puesto traje de casimir gris, el saco lo tenía sin abrochar por lo que se veía la camisa que era de color blanco y que tenía los botones del pecho desbrochados, que lo hacía quedar extremadamente sexy.( Está dando demasiadas vueltas… ¿por que será?...el nunca actúa así…¿Qué le pasará?)-Ryoma¿estás bien?

Ahhm, si ¿por que preguntas? (Por que va a preguntar imbécil, estoy dando más vueltas que la calesita). Quieres…

¿Si?(Mmmm, esto no me gusta, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, será que… mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas…no quiero pensar en ellas)

Quieres ir a comer algo en la feria (Ahhh, demonios, por que no puedo decir lo que quería).

Ahhh, no gracias, no tengo hambre. (Por unos segundos pensé que me diría algo mas importante, como su semblante cambió por completo, estaba demasiado serio, pero a la vez… no se… simplemente esa clase de semblante no era común en él)

Ahhhm¿y a pasear por ahí?(Ahh, cuando dejaré de decir tonterías para decirle lo que siento, lo que quiero…o será que…. que no lo siento…ahhh, ya no se ni lo que digo… claro que o siento.. la amo)

Ahhm, si está bien¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Estas transpirando...(Está nervioso… no me acuerdo de haberlo visto así…nunca)

Jajaja, si estoy bien, no te preocupes, es que tengo calor, eso es todo. (Frío es lo que tengo, no calor, imbécil de mi, tonto¿por que doy tantas vueltas?)

Calor, Ryoma,… como puedes tener calor… si hace tanto frío (mmm, está nervioso, no hay duda de eso)

Es que este traje es muy caluroso, eso es todo. Vamos- dijo Ryoma tendiéndole un brazo.

Si vamos- dijo Sakuno sujetando el brazo que le tendía Ryoma y comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

Ambos estaban tan callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos, que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el sonido de las hojas al ser movidas por la brisa, el sonido del viento, y el leve murmullo de la música que sonaba en la feria.

Pov de Ryoma

Estoy dando tantas vueltas… nunca pensé que esto sería tan difícil… tal vez, si fuera un partido de tenis… sería más fácil… pero no lo es…se trata de amor…es más que ganar o perder…esa simple frase…conllevaba una simple contestación…que en su simpleza…era de lo más importante…esa respuesta tenía el poder de cambiar todo…para bien…o para mal…y tenía miedo…miedo a perderla…miedo a que las cosas cambien…a perder al amor de su vida…¿es simple miedo? o será que la razón por la cual estoy dudando tanto es por que no la amo…por lo menos no lo suficiente…ESTUPIDECES….ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO….quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella…levantarme a las mañanas y tenerla a mi lado…verla dormir…pasar mis días y mis noches…todo el tiempo..Toda la vida… por que la amo…

Fin del pov de Ryoma

Pov de Sakuno

No se que le está pasando…está raro…muy raro…él no suele fijarse en la luna…ni en las estrellas…ni nunca me ofrece el brazo para caminar…tengo miedo…no se por que…pero lo tengo…y mucho…este silencio…este silencio no es como los de siempre…ni como los que teníamos antes de ser novios…ni al serlo…es raro…muy intenso…preocupado…ya ni se que pensar…solo se que lo amo…que lo ame desde el primar día en que lo vi…y si esta noche…llega a pasar algo que nos separe…será como perder mi otra mitad…lo más importante.

Fin del pov de Sakuno

Pov de Ryoma

Tengo miedo…nunca había tenido tanto miedo…apenas puedo respirar…las palabras no me salen…no quieren salir…quiero decirle que la amo…pero no puedo…es…es como si mis cuerdas vocales se hubieran tomado vacaciones…y en que buen momento…malditas…pero si es que yo le digo…y ella responde…tengo miedo a esa respuesta…si ella no acepta…si ella no está lista…si no es el momento…o si yo para ella soy algo pasajero…y no quiere…tengo miedo.

Fin del pov de Ryoma

Pov de Sakuno

Mmmmm, estoy muy nerviosa…y muy preocupada…siento que algo anda mal…algo le pasa y no quiere decirme…acaso querrá cortar con migo…que eso no sea..por favor que eso no sea.

Fin del pov de Sakuno

Pov de Ryoma

Hace ya media hora que estamos caminado…hace ya media hora que tendría que habérselo dicho…pero no puedo…y ahora tan solo faltan 15 minutos para que den las 12…y si no se lo digo a esa hora…no se si me atreveré a hacerlo otro día…

Fin del pov de Ryoma

Saku….volvemos a nuestro lugar para las doce…para ver lo fuegos artificiales...sabes que es el mejor lugar para verlos…

Si, está bien…vamos…pero apurémonos que faltan 13 minutos para las 12.

Si vamos…

Una es en el lugar:

Pov de Ryoma

Faltan tan solo 2 minutos…es ahora o nunca.

Fin del pov de Ryoma.

Sakuno

¿Si?

Sakuno- dijo Ryoma mientras que jugaba con la pequeña caja que tenía en su bolsillo.

¿Si?

Sakuno…

Ryoma…puedes decirme que es lo que te tiene tan nervioso…

Es que yo…(Demonios)…Sakuno yo

¿Que?

Sakuno…-dijo Ryoma arrodillándose ante ella, sacando la cajita con la cual estaba jugando y abrirla delante de ella con la mirada baja y hecho un manojo de nervios- Sakuno…¿quieres casarte con migo?

OO

(Demonios, no dice nada..tengo tanto miedo…tanto..no quiero perderla) ¿Sakuno?

¿S..si?

Sabes mejor olvídalo si…fui un tonto al preguntártelo… como si una chica como tu quisiera estar unida con migo para toda la vida…si claro…- dijo Ryoma cerrando la cjita y dándose media vuelta para irse del lugar.

Ryoma…- dijo Sakuno haciendo que Ryoma se detuviera- la razón por la cual no conteste inmediatamente…es que yo…yo he soñado con este momento tantas veces…que simplemente…simplemente no sabía si era real...o si simplemente…como las otras veces…era un sueño…

¿Entonces tu?- dijo Ryoma dándose vuelta par quedar cara a cara con ella y nuevamente volvió a arrodillarse, a sacar la cajita y abrirla- ¿Quieres casarte con migo?

Si…y pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo…

Te amo- dijo Ryoma mientras le colocaba en el dedo el anillo.

Y yo a ti.

Justo en ese momento dieron las 12 y los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo, convirtiendo ese lugar en uno mágico, como aquella vez…En dónde ambos se besaron felices como nunca…

* * *

Dos meses después, en un hermoso día de marzo, en una playa de Hokaido, se celebraba una boda. El murmullo del mar y su aroma, el sonar de las gaviotas y del viento, la sueva brisa, y el sol que irradiaba un suave calor, hacía de ese lugar el escenario perfecto para ese evento.

En el altar que se encontraba de espaldas al mar, dos personas se encontraban apunto de jurarse amor eterno:

Ryoma Echizen, acepta por esposa a Sakuno Ryuzaki, para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el cura.

Si acepto- dijo Ryoma mirando a los ojos a su amada Sakuno.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, acepta por esposo a Ryoma Echizen, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo el cura.

Si acepto- dijo Sakuno también mirando a los ojos a Ryoma.

Antes de finalizar esta ceremonia, hay algo que quiero decirles joven pareja, la vida les dará seguramente momentos buenos, como también les dará malos, habrá momentos en los que estarán en desacuerdo, se pelarán, pero en ningún momento se den por vencidos, por que el amor si es verdadero y puro les dará la fortaleza necesaria para afrontar todo tipo de desafíos y acuérdense que esta unión va más halla de los anillos, es una unión de almas, sus almas y que a partir de este momento y mientras su amor perdure, deben afrontar todos los desafío que se les aparezcan en el camino juntos, siempre juntos. Ya puede besar a la novia.

Y dicho esto, Ryoma y Sakuno se besaron jurando así su amor eterno y prometiéndose recordar para siempre el importante concejo que el cura acaba de darles.

* * *

Un año después, en una habitación de un hospital se encontraban una mujer recostada y un hombre que le sujetaba la mano, mientras que ella amamantaba a una hermosa y pequeña niña:

Pov de Sakuno

No se cuando fue que todo entre nosotros cambió, pero no me importa recordar la fecha exacta. Solo se, que desde ese día, mis días y mis noches, se volvieron más placenteras, todo lo que una ves soñé, todo lo que siempre quise, y que seguramente cualquier ser humano desea, ser correspondido por la persona que uno ama, se volvió realidad. Ni en mis sueños mas locos, imaginé que ese día llegaría, en que los dos, estaríamos juntos, amándonos los dos...que nos casaríamos y tendríamos a esta hermosa niña, que tanto amo. Te amo, por todo lo que eres, simplemente te amo.

Fin del pov de Sakuno

Pov de Ryoma

Me di cuenta tarde de que te amaba, necesité que no estuvieras a mi lado, para hacerlo, no te valoré hasta ese momento, en el que habías decido renunciar a mí. Y que suerte que, aunque me dí cuenta tarde de que te amaba, decidí decirte lo que sentía, por que mi amor, fue correspondido, y hoy, seis años después, casi 7, estamos casados y me bendecístes con esta hermosa niña, nuestra hija, Sakura…Te amo, las amo.

Fin del pov de Ryoma

Ryoma…

¿Si amor?

Te amo…

Y yo a ti…

Juntos superaremos todo¿no?

Si, por que te amo, las amo, nos amamos.

Superaremos todo, hasta las mismas barreras que el tiempo impone.

Si, así es. Juntos, superaremos todo, absolutamente todo.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin de este mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews.

Estoy trabajando en dos fics, y supongo que uno lo subiré en marzo, ni bien vuelva de mis vacas…

Bueno, las dejo, gracias por las reviews, y ¡hasta la próxima amigos! (¡jeje, sentí que eso no podía faltar!)


	9. Bonus Track

Bueno, a pedido de algunos de mis lectores, regresé para dejar este detrás de cámaras, historias inéditas, o como quieran llamarlo, de este, mi primer fic, Problemas de amor.

Espero que les guste.

pd: la historia comienza luego de que Ryoma le haya pedido matrimonio a Sakuno y que ella aceptara.

* * *

Pov de Ryoma.

Si alguien, me hubiera dicho de más joven, que amaría a Sakuno y que terminaría proponiéndole matrimonio, hubiera creído que esa persona era un loco escapado de un loquero.

Pero aquí estoy ahora, se lo propuse y ella aceptó y esas palabras para mi fueron las mas hermosas de mi vida. No puedo creerlo, ahora ella estará con migo para siempre…Ya no puedo esperar…

Fin de pov de Ryoma

Pov de Sakuno

Dios mío. Si alguien me hubiera dicho cuando tenía 12, que yo Sakuno Ryuazaki, sería la prometida de mi príncipe Ryoma, hubiera creído que eso era imposible, que era simplemente un hermoso cuento de hadas. Pero es real, no puedo creerlo, es real.

Fin del pov de Sakuno.

Ryoma…- dijo una soñadora Sakuno, desde la mullida cama en dónde se encontraba.

Si… - dijo un Ryoma, adormilado, desde la misma y mullida cama.

Dime, has pensado, en como decírselos…

Mmmmm...nop…no todavía…

Entonces hay que pensarlo…

Así es…

* * *

Una reunión…- dijo una voz por el auricular de un teléfono.

Si, así es Momo, una reunión…por los viejos tiempos…tú ya sabes…-dijo otra voz.

Mmmm, Ryoma, que te traes entre manos, Ochibí…tu no eres de hacer este tipo de cosas…

¿Es que acaso no puedo hacer una reunión para ver a mis amigos, que hace tanto tiempo que no los veo?

Si puedes, pero…

Okey, te espero mañana a las 20:00 en mi depa. Avisa al resto…By.

Pero, ry…Ahhh, este desgraciado ya me cortó…demenois, siempre es lo mismo. Pero que va…-momo marcó un número- Hola, Syusuque…

* * *

¿Te propuso matrimonio?- dijeron un hombre y una mujer en la sala de una casa

Si así es, papas- dijo Sakuno mostrando la sortija que Ryoma le había dado.

Era hora, después de tantos años de noviazgo…

¡Abuela¿Tu que querías, que nos casáramos a los 16?

Jajaja, no simplemente es una broma, hija…nada más.

Ahhh, jaja…

Y dime¿Cuándo será el gran día eh?-dijo la madre de Sakuno.

Pues…

* * *

Jajajaja, ya era hora muchacho…Ya estaba pensando que ibas a dejar ir a tan hermosa jovencita…

Papá, no molestes…

Es increíble, mi niño va a casarse…no lo puedo creer…mi pequeñín- dijo la madre de Ryoma, tomándolo de los cachetes y pellizcándolos- Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando dijiste tu primera palabra…Ponta…T-T

Mama….me estas haciendo daño…

Jajaja¿así que el pequeñín de la familia va a sentar cabeza, ja, no lo puedo creer…

Jaja, por lo menos yo no estoy solo, como tú, imbécil…

Oye, yo disfruto de mi libertad, querido hermanito…

Bueno, y para cuando es la boda…

Es para…

* * *

¿Qué, casarse! Wauuuuu, eso, eso, eso es estupendo…- dijo un muy sorprendido Momo.

Es genial…- dijo un sorprendido Eiji que había vuelta a Japón hacía poco tiempo.

SHHHHHHH, felicidades- (jeje¿no hace falta decir quien es no?)

Es, es, estu…pendo...- dijo Kawamura que todavía estaba en estado de shock.

Había un 40 de probabilidades que no se lo pidieras nunca por cobarde, un 40 de que lo hicieras dentro de unos años, y un 10 de que la dejaras ir. Por lo que solo había un 10 de probabilidades que se lo propusieras este año…Así que estoy sorprendido y felicitaciones a ambos…

Mmmmm¿gracias?- dijo un confundido Ryoma.

Es genial, felicitaciones, estoy seguro de que la pasarán muy bien juntos y si no…será muy interesante verlos sufrir por sus pelas…- dijo el sádico de Syusuque.

O-O(este a veces de miedo)- pensó Sakuno.

Ahhhhh, jaja- dijo un nervioso Ryoma.

Felicitaciones, harán una hermosa pareja juntos- dio Oishi.

Si, así es- dijo Tezuka.

Y díganme¿cuándo será?- dijo Momo.

Mmmmm, será en….- dijo Ryoma…

* * *

Como habían decidido hacer una fiesta sencilla, a las horillas del mar, a la que asistirían solamente los familiares y los amigos más cercanos, no se necesitaron hacer grandes preparativos. Así que, lo que más ocupó la mente de las personas, fue en hacer el vestido de novia y el de las madrinas y el traje del novio y de los padrinos.

Bueno, así los días pasaron, y el día de la boda por fin llegó.

¿En dónde estará?- pensó una preocupada y algo triste Sakuno que esperaba pacientemente, sentada en un sofá de el recibidor de un hotel que estaba frente de la playa y en dónde se haría la fiesta luego de la boda.

Ahhhhhhh, ese imbécil de Ryoma, espero que no la haya dejado abandonada por que si no lo mato- dijo un furioso Momo.

No te preocupes, el vendrá- dijo Oishi.

Si, pero…..Ahhhhhh, voy a matarlo- dijo Momo.

Ya está varios minutos retrasado- dijo Eiji- Vamos cohibí¿en dónde estas?

Hay un 40 x100tode que se hay olvidado, un 10x100to de que le haya pasado algo y un 50x100to de que haya quedado dormido…

Shhhhhhhhhhhh, seguramente fue la tercera, siempre llega tarde por eso.

Mmmmm, esto se está volviendo interesante- dijo Syusuque.

Es…pero…que esté bien…- dijo Kawamura.

Seguramente lo está…- dio Tezuka- Solamente espero que no justifique su retraso con esas estúpidas excusas suyas.

Un par de asientos atrás:

Ese imbécil de Echizen¿en dónde demonios se metió? La es está haciendo esperar demasiado y a hermosuras como ella no se les hace eso.

Ammmmm¿Hermosura? Tákato, Yo soy tu novia lo recuerdas o ¿es que todavía sientes algo por ella?

No, es que…yo….sabes que te amo…

Jajaja. Tú siempre igual, Tákato. Seguramente el vendrá, no te preocupes.

La verdad es que llegar tarde a tu propia boda, hacerle eso a una dama…Suerte que yo me casé con el mejor hombre del mundo, te amo¿lo sabes Alex?

Yo también te amo…

En la primera fila:

Ahhhhhh, este estúpido de mi hijo¿en dónde demonios está?- dijo un furioso Nanshiro.

Es para matarlo, en verdad- dijo la madre de Ryoma.

Ese tonto, siempre arruina todo- dijo Ryoga.

Ya llegará, el ama demasiado a mi nieta como para dejarla plantada.

Dígame eso a mí, que yo estuve cuando planeo todo para reconquistarla cuando se pelaron- dijo Horio.

Seguramente algo lo atrasó o se quedó dormido como esa vez que llegó tarde a la inscripción del campeonato- dijo Inoue.

En el recibidor del hotel:

¿Todavía no viene?- dijo una angustiada Sakuno.

No hija lo siento….

El vendrá, no bajes los brazos, amiga- dio Tomoka

Si, no bajes los brazos- dijo Shiba.

Claro, tienes que conservar la esperanza, Saku- dijo Ann.

Si, lo se.

Tal vez, sea mejor cancelar todo.

No, yo se que vendrá, yo lo se.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el depto de Ryoma:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Ryoma cuando vio la hora en su despertador al levantarse.

Demonios, tengo que bañarme, vestirme e ir ya…Ella me debe de estar odiando en estos momentos.

* * *

Hija, ya está, ya llegó- dijo la madre de Sakuno agitada por la corrida.

Lo sabía, sabía que llegaría- dijo Sakuno levantándose del sofá.

Era obvio que llegaría, te ama demasiado- dijo Tomoka.

Aha- asintieron Shiba y Ann.

Si no lo hacía iba a matarlo- dijo el padre de Sakuno- Es mejor que tu vayas a sentarte y que nosotros salgamos, no queremos atrasar más esto¿no?

Si, así es.

* * *

¿Puedes decirme, por que demonios llegaste tan tarde, hijo?- dijo un enfadado Nanshiro a un medio cansado y culpable Ryoma.

Es que me quedé dormido- dijo Ryoma por lo bajo desde el altar.

¿Qué, te quedaste dormido?- gritó Nanshiro.

Lo siento, pero tu padre tiene razón, hijo- dijo la madre.

Eres un idiota, hermanito.

Ahhhhh, nunca cambias¿no?- dijo Sumire.

¿Se quedó dormido?- dijo Momo que había escuchado el grito de Nanshiro, él y todos los presentes- Es un imbécil.

Por lo visto mis datos no fallaron.

Si así es Sadasharu- dijo Syusuque.

Shhhhhhhhhh

Ahhhhhhhhhh- suspiró Tezuka.

Que alivio- dijo Oishi.

Si, ahora la boda podrá llevarse a cabo- dijo Kawamura.

Sadasharu ¿no tienes uno de tus jugos escondido por ahí, para darle a Cohibí como castigo?- dijo Eiji.

Lamentablemente no, Eiji.

Ahhh, que lástima-dijo Eiji.

Jajaja- risa general, menos de Tezuka y Kaoru, por supuesto.

¿Se quedó dormido?- dijeron Tákato y su novia.

Es un tonto- dijo la esposa de Alex.

Eso mismo pienso yo- dijo Alex.

¿Cómo puedes llegar tarde a tu propia boda hijo, como?

Bueno, llegué no me…- pero Ryoma no pudo terminar de hablar por que vio a su amada Sakuno, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, que avanzaba por la arena hasta el altar, agarrada del brazo de su padre.

Ya en el altar:

Sakuno, estas…

Plaft.

Auchhhh.

Eso fue por llegar tarde- dijo Sakuno algo molesta- Y esto- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Por haber venido.

Ahhh, te amo, lo siento.

Y yo a ti, pero todavía estoy enojada con tigo.

Jeje.

Bueno, ahora comencemos con la boda¿quieren?- dijo el cura.

(Bueno, desde aquí la historia de la fiesta se desarrolla tal como la escribí en el cap anterior, así que, no hace falta que vuelva a hacerlo, ya que ustedes ya saben que pasó).

* * *

Dos meses después:

No Ryoma no está, Tomoka- dijo Sakuno por el tel.

¡No! Entonces ¿Dónde está? El debería estar contigo en estos momentos Sakuno.

Esta en un torneo, y además no lo sabe.

¿No lo sabe?

No…yo me enteré dos días después de que el se fuera.

¿Y no se lo dijiste por tel?

Tomoka, es algo demasiado delicado para tratarlo por tel¿no lo crees?

Jejeje, si tienes razón.

Tengo que colgar, Ryoma llegará hoy y tengo que preparar la cena.

Ok, by.

By- dijo Sakuno colgado el tel.

* * *

Por fin en casa. No puedo esperar más a verla- dijo Ryoma- Taxi.

Bueno, Ryoma se subió al taxi y se dirigió a casa, no sin antes comprar un ramo de margaritas y un osito de peluche para su amada.

Aquí no más, por favor- dijo Ryoma al llegar- Gracias, aquí tiene- dijo bajándose del taxi.

* * *

En el dep:

Mmmmmm, estoy re ansiosa. ¿Cuándo llegas?- pesaba Sakuno, yendo de un lado para otro de la casa, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Clacccccccc, clacccccccccccc……HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- (a mi entender, el ruido de una llave abriendo una puerta y luego el sonido de esta al abrirse ¡q difícil es escribir los sonidos!)

Amor, ya llegue.

Ryoma- dijo Skuno, lanzándose a los brazos de Ryoma- No tienes ni idea de cuanto te extrañe.

No tanto como yo a ti.

¿Son para mi?- dijo Sakuno que había visto las margaritas y al osito.

¿Para quién más sino?

Amor, tengo algo que decirte…

Mmmmmmm¿Qué es?...Sakuno

AHhhhhhh, es que…yo…yo….estoy…

Sakuno…

Estoy…estoy embarazada Ryoma.

O-O¿Qué¿Embarazada?

Aha.

¡Voy a ser papá¡Te amo!- dijo Ryoma tomando a Sakuno de la cintura y besándola.

Y yo a ti.

Vamos a ser papas, no lo puedo creer.

Todos los amigos y familiares se enteraron de la feliz noticia en una reunión que hicieron al día siguiente de que Ryoma llegara. Y así, entre felicitaciones, regalos, fiestas, etc, llegó el día tan esperado.

Todos estaban re nerviosos, esperando en la sala de espera, mientras Sakuno daba a luz y Ryoma la acompañaba.

Bueno, así llegamos a dónde finaliza mi cap anterior, es decir unas horas después del parto. Por lo que, mi historia también termina. Solamente puedo agregar que los años pasaron, Ryoma siguió jugando tenis, Sakuno empezó a trabajar como maestra jardinera en el jardín en dónde estaba su hija y que vivieron felices para siempre (no c m ocurrió nada +).

Y colorin colorado esta historia se ha acabado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este bonus track. By y ahora si, hasta mi próximo fic. 


End file.
